Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-10q}{5} - \dfrac{10q}{5}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-10q - (10q)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-20q}{5}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $x = \dfrac{-4q}{1}$ $x = -4q$